dawn_of_corruption_dmfer_eufandomcom-20200215-history
Character Profiles
Character Profiles Here you will find information on the characters within the guild aswell as a picture. Sapphirina * Name: Sapphirina Perenolde * Cover name: Ruby Smith * Title: Lady * Race: Worgen - Part demonic * Age: 22 years * Eye color: Blue * Height: 167cm * Class: Shadowmancer/Witch * Residence: Surwich - Blasted Lands * Birthplace: Dun Morogh * House: Old Alterac * Nickname: Sappy * Relations: Married to Fredian and mother to Celene. Her brother is Laurias Perenolde and her father is Jaldros Perenolde * Function: Lady of the house and Leader of the group Looks: * Body: Her skin is tan and soft to the touch. A birthmark on her left flank. In Worgen form, she holds a red and white pelt, a odd pattern on her rump from the birthmark she carries in her other forms. In her demon form she grows satyr like legs, covered in scales from the knee and down, with hoofs and long curly hair on the back on her lower leg. Along her back grows spikes and scales appers on her breasts, female parts, along the spine, shoulders and neck. She also grows long claw-like nails. * Hair: Her hair is long and curly and black as the void it self. Once in her demon form a few strings of hair grows silver in colour. * Face: Her face often holds a slight blush from makeup. Because of makeup, her eyes looks even more enchanting and she knows how to use it. She is often seen haveing blood red lipstick on. Once in her demon form she holds large curly horns in her front head and small scales grows from her hair roots and her ears grows longer. * Eyes: Her eyes is blue like sapphires, lureing and dangerous to linger in. * Tattoos/Jewels: She have a magical made tattoo under the belt line, on her hip in the front on left side of a purple fist. A big Ruby hangs around her neck and to spellcasters, it feels enchanted. Ruby earrings in both ears and a big black diamong ring on her finger. Fredian * Name: * Cover name: * Title: * Race: * Age: * Eye color: * Height: * Class: * Residence: * Birthplace: * House: * Nickname: * Function: Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: Aqeela * Name: Aqeela Clearwater * Cover name: N/A * Title: Necromancer/Blood DeathKnight - Mother - Cold blooded killer * Race: Born a worgen, but died and got a new vessel. She is not Kaldorai * Age: N/A * Eye color: Ice blue * Height: 211cm * Class: Death Knight * Residence: N/A * Birthplace: Gilnaes * House: N/A * Nickname: N/A * Function: Step mother of Sapphirina and Laurias Perenolde, ex wife to Jaldros Perenolde Looks: * Body: She is rather short and build for speed from the looks of it. She would likely get away with far most cases of sneaking around. * Hair: He hair is long dark pinkish and silken soft. * Face: Her face seems neutral and carved in stone. Her lips dark from undeath and her skin pale. * Eyes: Her eyes is a cold ice blue like any other Deathknight, but the look in them would give most the shivers. * Tattoos/Jewels: N/A Laurias * Name: Laurias J. Perenolde * Cover name: Laurias Smith. * Title: Lord * Race: Human * Age: 24 * Eye color: Naturally blue however often Green. * Height: 194 cm * Class: Warlock * Residence: N/A * Birthplace: Stormwind * House: Old Alterac * Nickname: Laur * Function: Brother to Sapphirina, Mostly provides knowledge on Demons and Fel magic. Looks: * Body: Slim but muscular frame, tall for a human. Several scars in shape of runes on his body * Scaled skin on his chest. * Hair: Very long and dark hair typically held back in a pony tail. * Face:Normally pale has a sharp jawline and highish cheekbones. * Eyes: Naturally deep blue eyes, Known to be coloured green especially during magic use. * Tattoos/Jewels: N/A Antyraesil * Name: Pharah Antyraesil * Cover name: N/A * Title: Trainie * Race: Kaldorai * Age: 4280 Years * Eye color: Fel green * Height: 206cm * Class: Demon hunter * Residence: N/A * Birthplace: N/A * House: N/A * Nickname: N/A * Relations: Trainie to Kaladrin * Function: Follower, she helps out where she is asked to. Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: Kaladrin * Name: Kaldrin Nightsong. * Cover name: Harlock. * Title: Teacher, Jailer. * Race: Kaldorai. * Age: 6760 Years. * Eye color: Fel green. * Height: 215 cm. * Class: Demon hunter. * Residence: N/A. * Birthplace: N/A. * House: Nightsong of the woods. * Nickname: "harl" "harlo" * Relations: Teacher to Pharah. * Function: Provides his hunting skill set of demons for the group. Looks: * Body: Well toned muscles and a burn scar on the right shoulder. * Hair: Charcoal black hair, slightly worn from being taken properly cared of. * Face: a full beard is covering most of his jaw line and has a slightly squared formed chin. * Eyes: only has one functional eye while the other damaged eye is covered by an eyepatch. * Tattoos/Jewels: N/A. Gemilarni * Name: Gemilarni * Cover name: N/A * Title: Archmage of the Kirin Tor * Race: Draenei * Age: 4124 Years * Eye color: Arcane pink * Height: * Class: Mage * Residence: Dalaran apartment * Birthplace: N/A * House: N/A * Nickname: Gem * Function: Her apartment is base of operation, she provides with information and fake documents. * Relations: In a relationship with Laurias Perenolde Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: Micus * Name: * Cover name: * Title: * Race: * Age: * Eye color: * Height: * Class: * Residence: * Birthplace: * House: * Nickname: * Function: Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: Nyrenthial * Name: Elizabeth Crowley * Cover name: Nyrenthial * Title: Lady * Race: Worgen * Age: 23 * Eye color: Emerald Green * Height: Worgen 2.4m / Human 1.63m * Class: Berserker * Residence: Curently wandering. * Birthplace: Gilneas * House: Crowley * Nickname: Liz * Function: No current function. Looks: * Body: Slim human, Muscular worgen. In all forms badly scarred on her back. * Hair: Black and long * Face: * Eyes: Emerald Green * Tattoos/Jewels: Nose piercing. * Relations: None. Angus * Name: Angus Smith * Cover name: N/A * Title: Blacksmith - Weaponsmith - Ex Genaral * Race: Worgen * Age: 31 years * Eye color: Golden * Height: 187cm * Class: Druid - Shapeshifter * Residence: Stormwind * Birthplace: Gilnaes * House: N/A * Nickname: N/A * Function: Friend to the Perenoldes * Relations: Married to Elizabeth Crowly. Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: Gallanor * Name: * Cover name: * Title: * Race: * Age: * Eye color: * Height: * Class: * Residence: * Birthplace: * House: * Nickname: * Function: Looks: * Body: * Hair: * Face: * Eyes: * Tattoos/Jewels: